


初体验

by bfhl28



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, 性转
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 00:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20666306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfhl28/pseuds/bfhl28
Summary: 就是那篇答应好的豪华佐鸣子的初体验车，隔的时间有点久了，写出来的感觉估计完全不一样了……





	初体验

**Author's Note:**

> 就是那篇答应好的豪华佐鸣子的初体验车，隔的时间有点久了，写出来的感觉估计完全不一样了……

与之后的因为经验积累而让人印象深刻的性爱相比，他们的第一次显得那么笨拙和尴尬。

本来就是水火不容的关系，一个是受到大家追捧的天才，一个是受大家唾弃的吊车尾。如果不是三代目暗中操作的那看起来就是上帝玩笑的分组，漩涡鸣人和宇智波佐助根本就不可能有除了仇人以外更深的交集。

——为什么就只有我带的班是有两名女生……

卡卡西不止一次看着其他班的男女比例唉声叹气。

并不是他有什么性别歧视，而是他觉得自己班里的气氛确实是两男一女，这是生理结构也无法掩盖的事实。平心而论，在三人行里，一男二女，尤其那个唯一的男生还是个帅哥天才，卡卡西以他看了那么多年的亲热天堂的经验保证，这不妥妥就是纯金 24k 三角恋的节奏吗？！

想到这他又深深的叹了一口气，要真是三角恋就好了，卡卡西死鱼眼地瞟向了旁边。

“佐助君，这是我今天一大早起来亲手做的便当。那个……可以的话……一、一起……”

这扭扭捏捏的动作和少女怀春的红脸，卡卡西感概，这才是他们这个年龄段正常的少女应该有的样子啊！

然而……

“真不知道佐助那家伙有什么好的……”金发的少女握拳作开揍的动作，还是碍于樱发少女的可怕眼神威胁而不情不愿地放下，转而可怜兮兮地对樱发少女说：“呐！小樱，我想吃你亲手做的便当！”

“没你的份！”

而完全不想理会这两个女生对话的佐助一直站在一边闭目养神。

卡卡西的死鱼眼又死目了几分，这个班里的感情线特么就是单恋的一条直线，他已经对自己神奇的班绝望了。他凑近整个班里唯二的另外一名男性——佐助那里，用他惯常的懒洋洋语气调侃：“佐助君，还真是一如既往的受女生欢迎啊，各方面来说。”包括竟然还能受到鸣人的敌视。

“这群女人吵死了。”一直置身度外保持和她们一米以上的佐助酷酷的说，虽然在卡卡西眼里这大概只能算是中二病发作中加心情不好。

“啊啊啊——佐助你个混蛋我们来单挑！看我在小樱面前把你打败，看谁才是最厉害的！”鸣人受不了小樱的嫌弃，但她是绝对不会生小樱的气的，她只会迁怒，把一切都推到佐助的头上。她几步就跨到了佐助面前，狠狠摁在他肩膀下一秒就要一拳头挥过去。

“别碰我！”

哎呀呀又要打起来了。

总结来说他们班这么奇葩的来源应该都是因为鸣人这个活得比男生还像男生的女生。别的不说，就色诱术的开发和明恋小樱这两点就已经让她在忍者学校出名了。女生这边因此而排斥她，男生们因为她的大大咧咧和粗野而难以接纳，更别说还有体内的九尾这一点。但也正因为两方都不接纳，鸣人的行为更加不受约束，她打男生从来不手软，从来不顾及什么女生的矜持和男女有别，即使有时候她实力不济。例如对佐助，鸣人每次看他不顺眼都直接动手，因为她知道她从来都说不过佐助的毒舌。而佐助也不知道是习惯了还是什么，半点都不怜花惜玉，从来没有手下留情过。

卡卡西还是心疼自己班的学生的，正打算出手阻止，结果佐助这次意外地不恋战。只是挥开了鸣人的手，对于鸣人恼羞成怒的继续攻击也只是握住她的手腕用绝对的力量制止她的动作，在鸣人咬牙切齿但是不得不卸力之后，二话不说就甩开鸣人的手又站回了几米开外的地方。

佐助今天看起来心情真的挺不好的啊。

这群精力旺盛、年轻的少年少女们啊。

看着下面又重新吵起来的三人，卡卡西摸摸下巴，觉得有什么东西在脑袋一闪而过又抓不住。

已经是深夜。

佐助在训练场发泄了一通，才披着星空走在空无一人的路上，就在他快要到家的时候，看见前面的路灯下蹲着一个人。

“你在这里做什么？”佐助站定脚步。

鸣人原本已经昏昏欲睡，一听这声音一个激灵，猛地站起却因为蹲得太久，双腿早就麻了，一个趔趄抱住灯杆才没有摔倒，但是一个气势逼人的出场姿势肯定是毁了。

“混、混蛋佐助！早上说好的决斗还没有分出胜负呢！”

少女恶狠狠地，用着她明亮的蓝眸死瞪着佐助，大有“不打一架你就别想回家”的架势。

鸣人的这种纠缠一度让佐助以为这是她在自己面前刷存在感的做法，就像那些有事没事就在自己面前晃悠的女生一样。但自从发现鸣人那种难以言喻的个性后，佐助才没了那么自恋的想法，同时也开始不把鸣人当女生看了。现在的他对于鸣人的纠缠，充其量就是觉得麻烦。

“没心情。有时间在这蹲点，还不如回去背一下忍者守则，吊车尾的。”

“你说什么！？”

鸣人一把抓住佐助的衣领，她比佐助矮了一点，凭她的力量还不足以把佐助提离地面，但她抓着领子依旧把佐助的脖子勒得生疼。

佐助就着这近距离的身高优势，冷冷俯视鸣人片刻，一瞬间也用手抓住鸣人的衣领。

“一天到晚发什么神经病，吊车尾的。”

他们互相扯着对方的衣领，彼此勒得对方濒临窒息，但谁也不愿先低这个头，仿佛他们之间地位的高低，就会在现在一瞬间的松懈中注定。他们吵着闹着，吵到最后连他们都不知道自己为什么要和对方吵架。喉咙吵到沙哑，大脑缺氧而失去遣词造句的能力，似乎是有什么压抑许久的阴暗也一齐涌上，那些不该说的、不可说的、不知如何诉说的，藏在字里行间，被毫不筛选地囫囵吐出。

那些是他们的恶意，又是他们的秘密，伤着对方又在心里暗暗同情对方，他们仿佛笃定对方是那个倒霉鬼，同时也是自己的知己。

他们大吵了一架，却像抱在一起大哭了一场。

脑袋昏昏沉沉，视野开始模糊，路灯的昏黄光芒晕成一道道光圈，在对方的发间闪耀，有着某种暧昧的粘稠度。

滴答。

淅淅沥沥地开始下起小雨，奏响了一首隐秘的夜曲，谁也不会听到，谁也不会发现，当所有人在第二天早晨清醒，才会发现雨下整夜，不待破晓就已经消逝。

对……谁也不会发现，谁也不会知道。

在这个遗世的角落，两个同样孤独的孩子。

这下他们真的像大哭了一场了。

也许是佐助的左手先扣上鸣人的后脑，也许是鸣人的小臂先抵上佐助的胸膛，他们瑟缩在路灯底下那一圈光芒中，在纷纷扬扬的雨丝中靠近。他们不约而同地想起在教室里的那个乌龙的吻，在反应过来之前是那样的柔软而温暖，即便如今在雨中稍显冰冷，但紧贴的地方自有一股温暖传来，使得他们同时松懈下一切紧紧拥抱对方。

佐助反应过来的时候是很想立马推开鸣人的，但入眼便是因雨湿粘连的明亮金发，顺着水珠的流向描摹脸型般贴在脸上；接吻中互相按压而在雨中红润莹泽的嘴唇，微启吐着喘息的热气；还有脑袋尚未转过弯而半眯着的暧昧的蓝眸，以一种鸣人不曾展现过的、与寻常闹腾完全相反的魅惑的神情，一眨不眨地倒映着佐助自己……

宇智波佐助从来没有这么清晰地认识到，鸣人是一个女生的事实。

陌生的、让佐助觉得恐慌的感觉在身体里游走，他能感受到自身的变化，晾在宇智波家阳台现在已经被雨彻底打湿的被褥提醒着佐助早上发生的事情——他今天心情不好总是有原因的。并没有人能教导他青春期的事，通精给他的印象只有像是尿了床而不得不洗内裤洗被褥的耻辱感，而不是什么成为男人或者长大的荣誉感。

而现在，面对鸣人，佐助为自己身体发生的变化感到慌张。他大概知道那要怎么处理，男生们之间的对话总是充斥着对性的好奇与向往，即使是高冷如宇智波也或多或少听过一点，但……对方可是鸣人！那个吊车尾！

“嗯……佐、佐助……！？”鸣人完全反应过来了，一把用力推开佐助——然而佐助一手一直揽着鸣人的腰，鸣人只是成功地让他们腰身以上的部位距离远了一点点。她拼命地擦着自己的嘴唇，也许是佐助的错觉，瞪向他的眼睛里竟然氤氲着雾气，虽然可能恼羞成怒的成分要更多一点。

“下雨了。”他说，松开她的腰扣住她的手腕，用着鸣人挣脱不开的力气。

“去我家。”

鸣人在玄关顶着一头湿漉漉的金发并不想再进一步，佐助看她那一脑袋平时乱糟糟现在因为被雨打湿而难得顺帖的金发，臭着脸大发好心地给她扔了一条新毛巾。

鸣人不情不愿地接过毛巾，在佐助转身打算不管她死活地走进起居室时才小小声地说了声：“我才不会跟你说谢谢……”

宇智波宅邸是传统的布局，榻榻米铺就的居室地面让鸣人十分不自在，她习惯了自己那乱糟糟的公寓地面，即使几个星期没有拖地她也能毫无芥蒂地光脚乱踩。而这干净得似乎不染纤尘的榻榻米，让她总有一种一挪开脚就能看到自己脚印的错觉。

“先去洗个澡，虽然笨蛋是不会感冒的，但是你身上的水珠会弄到走廊上都湿漉漉的。”

真是宇智波的嘴里吐不出好话！

鸣人抢过眼前被递来的衣服，一刻都不想跟佐助呆在同一个空间，朝着佐助指的浴室撞门而入。

真该庆幸这浴室里面还是有花洒的——她一直以为宇智波宅邸一切完全复古，真要鸣人自己像古代人那样烧火煮水，她能把整座宇智波宅邸都烧光。她狠狠地搓了把身体，沐浴液的味道让她觉得有点熟悉，她洗脸的时候毛巾擦到嘴唇，不可避免地让她想起刚才稀里糊涂的吻。

鸣人的脑袋分析不出自己和佐助失控的原因是什么，她止不住地羞耻、脸红，她觉得她像是把自己的一个把柄暴露给了那个可恶的佐助手里，接下来的日子或者以后一直，她或许都要被佐助抓住这一点嘲笑。

鸣人穿着男生的衣服从浴室出来。她穿惯了男装的 T 恤和裤子，那应该是属于佐助的衣服她穿得毫无芥蒂，最多就是照镜子时好奇地多转了一圈，奇怪自己似乎没看过佐助穿过这件。

佐助姑且给她倒了热茶，叫她乖乖呆在客厅别乱走，才拿着衣服进了浴室。

百无聊赖的鸣人扭头看向庭院，宇智波一族不愧是木叶的名门，这庭院设计得鸣人只能看出有钱和高级几个字。沾染着夜色的雨滴落入庭院，只听得见雨打草叶的啪嗒声，闷出的潮湿气味钻入了室内，在不懂风情的鸣人这只得了个闻着难受的评价。

也是闲得无聊，她走出客厅顺着走廊打量了一番，这宅邸一栋连着一栋，若是里面塞满住客，平日里佐助这么个闷葫芦会不会嫌地方吵而整日黑着脸。这么想着，那耳边的雨声似乎越发清晰，听在鸣人耳中逐渐像是一句句听得不甚清晰的对话。

那感觉就像她在大街上，被世界包围，却被世界孤立的感觉。

她朝着雨中望去，突然看到那挂在晾衣架上早已湿透的被褥，也没有多想就冲了过去。

佐助擦着头发从浴室出来，就看到了鸣人拿着湿淋淋的被褥从室外冲回了室内。

——他那早上刚洗的，被褥。

那一瞬间他不知道是羞的，还是气的。

“你刚洗完澡就又跑去淋雨，很想试试自己会不会感冒吗？”佐助上前一把抢过那滴着水的被褥，即使早上那痕迹已经被洗掉了，他依旧无意识间把那块区域朝自己这边挡住：“走廊都积那么一大滩水了！”

“是你晾了又忘记收，我帮你你还凶我？！”鸣人瞪大眼睛，那让她看起来像一只张牙舞爪想要恐吓对手却只发出些奶声奶气的小狐狸。

佐助找了个桶姑且先装着湿漉漉的被褥，转眼见鸣人身上又湿透了，白色 T 恤不同于她原本的橙色运动外套，湿透后贴在鸣人身上勾出青涩的曲线，甚至半透着肉色，隐隐能看见隆起处前端樱花般的嫩粉。

佐助僵硬地扭头，叫鸣人呆在原地别动，他又去拿毛巾和翻柜子找衣服。只是这一次，他找衣服没刚才那次的觉得麻烦，而是莫名地全身烦躁。他后知后觉想起鸣人是一个女生，因为鸣人平日里的行为真的很难让佐助把她往异性方向靠拢。

一想到自己穿过的衣服要穿在鸣人身上……早上起床时的一幕在他脑中闪过，某种危机感让他翻衣服的动作慢了下来。

没错，“危机感”——要是任由事情和动作继续下去，会发生些什么“可怕的事情”的预感。超出他想象的、脱离他控制的、让自己的复仇计划都变得一团糟的“可怕的事情”。

而拥有强烈控制欲与好胜心的佐助并不允许自己去害怕这种莫名其妙的感觉。他大口地呼吸，感觉到自己心跳加速，呼吸也粗重了起来，像是经历了什么巨大的惊吓。他猛地关上自己的衣柜，去找了一套成年人穿的浴袍。

鸣人双臂抱着自己，发抖的身影在背后的黑夜映衬下似乎发着光，亮眼而又脆弱。她虽是嘴里一直骂着混蛋佐助，还是记着佐助的话一直站在走廊那不敢随便跑，凉风吹得她有点发抖，身上淌下的水在她脚边积起了一滩水渍。

佐助把毛巾扔在她脑袋上顺势胡乱裹了裹，把浴袍塞到她手里。靠近时感受到她浑身的冰冷，让他原本想要吐出的恶劣话语软化成了别扭的关怀：“你再去洗一遍热水澡。”

等佐助把走廊上的水擦干净，收拾好已经湿透的被褥，已经超过他平时睡觉的时间了。

鸣人穿着那宽大的浴袍，腰带不得不滑稽地绑上几圈才能固定好，即便如此，过于宽大的前襟还是很容易在动作间咧开缝隙。

佐助一眼过去见那宽大的浴袍把鸣人的身体曲线都遮掩得严严实实了，自己都没察觉自己松了口气。

“你今晚在这睡一夜。”佐助尽量表现出无所谓地说。

“啊？哦、好……”鸣人迟疑地答道。在她看来，佐助这样的语气像是在单方面地宣布停战，那她也只好暂时偃旗息鼓。

佐助带着她在宇智波宅邸绕来绕去，其实路程并不远，只是穿过了房间和门，给鸣人的感觉就像是过了一个个迷宫的门口。

他们的目的地应该是佐助自己的房间——那书桌上摆放着属于忍者学校的书本，鸣人就算苦于阅读，好歹还是认得出来它们的样子。

这房间在鸣人眼里算是非常的大了，似乎能比得上他的那间小公寓。佐助拿出被褥铺在宽敞的榻榻米上，细致地拉直被褥拍松枕头。然而很快他就发现了尴尬的地方——床褥只剩一套了。

他略显不自在地回头，见鸣人一脸神奇地盯着自己。

“……干嘛？”

鸣人露出恍然大悟的表情：“我就说刚才怎么觉得哪里奇怪，原来是佐助你干活的时候没有跟我吵架啊！”

佐助是很想现在马上跟她吵架让她回忆一下“宇智波佐助”是怎么样的，但是再吵下去今晚他们谁都别想睡了。他拍了拍床褥的一边：“床褥只剩一套了，今晚你睡这边。”说着，佐助像是想起了些什么，冷笑道：“你最好祈祷你的睡相够好，不然……”

鸣人觉得自己脖子骤然一凉：“你才睡相不好！”她猛地钻进了被褥里裹紧了被子。

佐助无比怀疑今晚可能要在睡梦中拳脚对练一场，关上灯也躺在了被褥上，从鸣人那一大团里抢过了被子盖上，背过身背对着鸣人。

寂静里，窗外的雨声变成了逐渐远去的白噪音，而日益清晰的，是佐助自己的心跳声和呼吸声。不是说心脏跳动得有多么的迅速或者呼吸有多么紧促，而是他的主人太过于逃避背后的体温，而把注意力都强制放在了自己的心跳和呼吸上。

突然，背后的传来窸窸窣窣的的声音，被子也微微扯动着，佐助身体一僵——鸣人的手似乎在被子里做着什么。

浴袍布料摩擦的的声音闷在被子里，佐助意识到，鸣人似乎在解她那浴衣的腰带，等她完全解开在被子里敞开前襟的时候，她甚至畅快地大呼一口气。

佐助的呼吸这次是真的变得急促了——他又想起来鸣人是女生的事实了。

黑暗阻断他的视线，给了他无穷的想象空间。直面鸣人时他总是会下意识忽略她的性别，而裹着黑夜这层遮羞布，他身体里某种刚苏醒的东西催动着他的记忆。

他想起刚才鸣人那湿透的样子，吸着水而稍微有些重量的布料压在她胸前，完全是孩子级别的嫩桃般的乳肉仿佛因此得了凝重感，看上去沉甸甸的，在动作间颇有分量似的晃动。

鸣人就在他背后，和他同一床被褥。而他现在盖着的这张被子，同样盖着鸣人的身体——可能是大敞着衣襟的，赤裸的身体。

陌生的冲动支配了他的身体，难以言喻的焦躁和难受。佐助不由得蜷缩起身体，还没有意识到身下的这份燥热是怎么回事。

那让他想起自己在不变的噩梦中醒来的感受，不同的是，那时他只要大口的呼吸，坚定自己复仇的野望，他总归是能冷静下来的。但现在不一样，这份燥热游走在他身体，没有任何方法可以让他冷静下来。

——罪魁祸首是鸣人。

他在某一瞬间甚至残酷地想着，要是她消失了，是不是这份源自她的毫无理由的冲动也会消失……

“佐助？”鸣人的声音在他背后响起。

佐助浑身一僵，不敢动弹了。

“佐助你没事吧？你一直在发抖……是发烧了吗？”

佐助能感受到她坐起身子坐了过来，想要扯开他裹紧的被子看他发生了什么事。而佐助的不配合似乎让她理解成了不想被拆穿的害羞，顿时优越感上头，甚至把伊鲁卡平时唠叨她的话唠叨给了佐助。

鸣人靠得越近，佐助就缩得厉害。鸣人何时和佐助对峙的时候有这么完全占上风过！顿时就更加来劲了，更是往佐助身上靠去。

鸣人靠近的气息让佐助愈发地烦躁，他无师自通地夹紧双腿，咬牙切齿地只蹦出了一个滚字。

“佐助你这样不行啊。伊鲁卡老师说过，生病了要及时说出来，不能自己硬撑着。”

鸣人看佐助已经退无可退了，整个人甚至完全骑在了佐助腰上。惊弓之鸟的佐助一下反应过激地暴起，学的体术施展出来反制住了来犯者。

——这并不是什么好对策。

佐助喘着粗气，看清了身下的情况，脑袋里似乎发出了不堪重负的“轰”的一声，掐着鸣人手腕的双手瞬间僵硬。

与男生截然不同的圆润身体线条，软绵绵的果冻般的青涩乳肉，在大开的白色浴袍上，仿佛某种被揭开了盖子而爆发出甜香的珍馐美味。

鸣人想要挣扎，她的手却撼不动佐助的力量，她嘴里胡乱骂着“色狼”和“变态”，腿乱动着，直到她的小腹被什么硬物顶到，她才后知后觉地与佐助一起僵成石像。

“你……裤裆里是藏了手里剑吗……？！”

漩涡鸣人，自认是发明了色诱术和后宫之术天才。然而无论她怎么有天赋地能变出男人们抵抗不住的爆乳或是脸庞，她对于男人的性欲的了解也仅仅到此为止。她所了解的被诱惑了的男性的反应，就是看对方有没有气血上涌到喷鼻血。

而佐助现在的表情凶狠到像某种在黑夜里眼睛会反射绿光的生物，仿佛下一刻就要扑上来将她撕碎吃掉。也没流鼻血，哪有半分被女性诱惑到的样子。

只是佐助接下来的动作让她惊呼出声。

他并不放开对鸣人的桎梏，藏在裤裆里的“手里剑”挤开鸣人的双腿，隔着布料在鸣人的三角区磨蹭了起来！那硬硬的，不锋利但颇有份量的触感让鸣人浑身一个激灵，但她怎么也猜不到那是什么。

佐助的粗喘带上了几声忍不住的呻吟，他似乎很痛苦，像身下有什么东西发痒而蹭着鸣人解痒。鸣人从来没见过这样的佐助，他淌着的热汗滴在鸣人身上，烫得她哼出软糯的不知发生何事的鼻音，也莫名地觉得口干舌燥起来。

那是导火索，是引爆符，是火药堆里一触即发的火星。

佐助浑身一颤，突然脱力般倒在了鸣人身上，即使是这样，他也不肯放开压着鸣人的手。

奇怪的味道更加浓烈了——糜烂的、罪恶的、让人不知所措的味道。

雨声似乎停了，雨幕压制下好不容易得到解放的潮湿的味道涌入室内，让鸣人像逃避什么似的把“罪名”扣在了它身上。她觉得自己应当是哪里做得过火了，她知道自己经常把握不好地做过火许多事，尤其是面对佐助的时候。只是往常她毫无畏惧，佐助骂她她就更大声地骂回去，佐助打她她就更大力地打回去，导致她从不知道佐助靠在她身上的时候要如何应对。

佐助抬头看她，黑眸里抗拒与懵懂酝酿成复杂的深沉，盯着鸣人像判断着猎物逃跑路线的猎鹰。

“你看你脸这么红，果然是发烧了吧……”她低声说，透着不肯承认的胆怯和心虚：“我不笑你，真的！”

佐助施加在她手上的力气松开，鸣人闭上眼睛咬紧牙关，等待着可能砸在她鼻子上的一拳。

只是佐助似乎上身离开了她，窸窣动作间似乎脱掉了什么，她犹豫着才掀起眼皮偷瞄了那么一眼。

男人和女人的区别到底是什么呢？

鸣人能看到的只有表象。

她可以变成其他模样在女澡堂里大摇大摆地观察，知道丰满的胸部、玲珑的身体曲线、诱惑的脸以及细长的腿是女性的特征。而她对男性的特征，就是和女性相反的：平坦的胸部、刀削般的身体线条、硬朗的脸以及粗壮的腿。

她听过男生们说着“鸡鸡”这样的话，也大概知道那东西在裤裆，但她怎么也想不到男生下面会是这么一根东西，看起来白白的一条肉，丑不拉几的。

佐助又学着刚才那样在她身上蹭，只是这次没有了布料隔着，皮肤与皮肤之间的触碰仿佛火柴与砂纸，往彼此的身体种下了火苗。佐助那长长的刘海挡住了他的脸，鸣人看不清他的表情。无言的沉默蔓延开，她突然像懂了些什么，又好像什么都不懂，往日里的声势浩大现在变成了哑炮。

她的放纵助长了佐助的气焰，他蹭得不紧不慢，只是蹭得越来越往下，那东西似乎也越来越硬，散发着浓烈的膻腥味。直到蹭进了鸣人双腿间，擦过入口，那种黏腻的感觉让鸣人夹紧双腿——自己腿间不知何时竟然湿漉一片。

——好热。

——好难受。

在昏沉中聚不起理智的佐助本能地蹭着那缝隙，层叠的构造使得摩擦颇有感觉，他隐约知道一些生理知识，知道所谓的正常的、标准的方法是将硬起来的这东西要插进女人的腿间。优等生的思维惯式作祟，方才曾短暂出现过的危机感被他抛诸脑后，他只想快点解决这一道难题。现在的情况对他来说，大概就像是在对练时和鸣人分配到了一组，他要打赢她，完成这次的任务，这会离他的复仇之业更近一步……

被戳刺的感觉让鸣人拼命想挣脱，只是佐助掰着她的大腿露出往日被层层衣物保护的腿间，让她那稀薄的羞耻心终于战胜了找茬佐助的执念。

“不、住手！”她喊道。

而佐助依旧不得要领地戳着那里，不知道是谁的体液沾湿了前端，佐助得出也许是力度不够的结论，把鸣人的腿掰得更开，借着夜色对准着目标沉下腰。

鸣人疼得捏紧他的肩膀，指甲都快要掐进肉里。

佐助仅仅是挤入了前端，那感觉确实让他觉得舒畅，像一河坝的死水终于找到了出口，但是那远远不够，还缺了点什么。夹紧的肉和高热的体温确实把他往未知的领域拉了一把，但依旧无法接近中心地带——他遇到了阻碍，一道脆弱的屏障挡在他的前路。

钉钉子的时候，遇到难以钉入的木板，你会怎么做？你会见无法再进一步，就把钉子拔出来，然后对着原本的洞口再钉一次吗？

佐助觉得现在的情况就是这样的，留给他的选项似乎只有尝试继续用蛮力挤入，任何形式的退缩似乎都会玷污他的姓氏。

他自己的汗打湿了他没有脱掉的上衣，没有完全长开的尚残留着少年稚气的脸沾染上了成年人的欲望，在黑暗中似乎散发着魔性。鸣人在泪水模糊中似乎看到了佐助眼中有猩红闪过，身下一阵刺痛，她也不知道发生了什么，佐助进得更深了。

“混……混蛋佐助，你呜……拔出来……啊……”吸鼻子的可怜声音夹杂其中，似乎全身都在发抖。

在佐助的视线里，哭成了大花脸的鸣人真的丑死了。丑到他不得不停下动作，拿手笨拙地抹着那些止不住的眼泪。

“别哭了，丑死了。”佐助皱眉，事态发展得太脱离他的掌控了，往常鸣人就算挨了揍也很少喊疼，久而久之，他只当她抗揍，对痛感不敏感。

眼泪似乎越抹越多，抽泣间鸣人窄小的肩膀耸动着，眼睛里泪水洗着那双蓝宝石般的眼睛，整个人像受惊的兔子般缩成一团。

“不！不要……变大了……呜呜……”

那种危机感又爬上了他四肢咬在了他的胸口，变成了潮水般让人窒息的恐惧。

——这场对决根本不会有胜负。

有什么东西已经变了。有什么东西已经脱离了他的掌控，拉扯着他的人生脱离他制定好的路线。

——他已经输得一败涂地了。

他像是突然清醒的嫌疑犯，看着身下雪白的身体，鸣人的身体在黑夜中似乎发着微弱的光，炫目得让人无法无视，而他身体的一部分就埋在了她体内，像墨色的毛笔沾着墨点在白纸上，逐渐污染侵蚀她的全部。

佐助任凭本能摸索，觉得动起来会舒服就动起来，觉得摩擦得快了会舒服就加快速度。他不得要领地俯身，用嘴唇在她嘴唇摩擦了两下。顺应了本能或是说卑劣的兽性，仿佛脱线的木偶摔下了阶梯，某种骨子里阴暗的自私心情让他不肯放开鸣人。

他要鸣人陪着他坠下，他要这场没有胜负的对决中产生两位败者，承认“宇智波”有这样病态的独占欲与控制欲甚至比承认自己对鸣人有一丁点好感要容易得多了。

鸣人拥抱了他。

疯狂的施虐欲消散，发狂的狮子被顺毛。

他被抱进的怀抱又瘦又小，他知道这个怀抱的主人有多喜欢逞强和夸下海口，简直是个不懂灵活变通的笨蛋。她依旧在哭着，却看起来比佐助还要清醒，忍耐的一方总是比发疯的一方来得理智。她那无往不利的直觉以及对宇智波佐助的熟悉告诉她——她必须拉佐助一把。

“佐助……”

她的声音在发抖，正如她体内的肉也在发抖。佐助一直以为鸣人就是个没心没肺过着每一天的笨蛋，但她对他的包容与理解又每每让他不想承认地沉溺。他们可以为鸡毛蒜皮的事大吵特吵，真到紧要关头，却多说一句话似乎都嫌啰嗦，也不知道他们到底哪来的自信对方一定会懂自己。

——散发热量的太阳从不吝啬她的光与热。

佐助轻笑，似乎是今晚第一次笑出来。

“笨蛋，在我这吃亏还吃上瘾了？”

他看不清前路了。

全身的细胞都叫喧着陌生与危险的这条崭新的道路，前方依旧没有光亮，但他知道在他身后一如既往有一个人朝他伸出手，那手带着绝对的吸引力，拥有驱散一切黑暗的能力。只是那手对他来说太过耀眼了，让他情不自禁，暂时松懈下一切，用尽所有握紧那只手。

他们似乎重开了比赛，合作制的那种。

佐助半分别扭半分羞赧地一句一动地问她碰哪里痛哪里不痛。

鸣人抓着身下的被褥，最初的痛楚已经过去了，回答的同时她总是会不由自主地夹杂无意义的呻吟，并没有意识到那代表着什么。笨拙地与对方交流，摸着石头过河般谨慎着每一步，连身体接触都不敢有多少。在缺乏系统的生理知识的两人眼中，似乎比起他们相连的地方，裸露的躯干和能够相握的手要更加地神圣。

他们依旧没有强烈的他们正在男女性爱的概念，更像是一次噩梦醒来后的安慰，又像是一次青春期会犯的小失误。

在她身上的佐助在某一刻无师自通地把速度提到了最高，然后浑身一颤，把不成熟的液体灌进了更加不成熟的身体里。

第二天早上，雨果然停了，连地上的水渍都干了大半。窗外看着绿意青葱，枝叶间的绿色浓得似乎要滴下汁水。

谁也不知道要跟对方说什么，眼神的接触被不约而同地回避掉。一直到他们第七班集合，连卡卡西都为他们之间的氛围感到惊恐。鸣人就算了，她喝了过期牛奶后总是这么不自觉地猫下腰捂着肚子，还总以为其他人都不知道她不舒服。但是就连佐助都这么一副心事重重，而且很·关·心·鸣人却硬要装作自己不在乎的样子。

不不不，他平时其实也是这副别扭性格，但绝对没有今天这么明显。

卡卡西让鸣人回去好好休息，幸好之后几天他们就恢复正常了，他也就放下心来了。

在卡卡西看不到的地方，佐助悄悄勾起鸣人的右手小指，他们无声对视。

佐助做着嘴型，眼神有一瞬间的不自在。

——今晚。

再多的话，他羞得怎么都说不出口。

这么羞赧的模样似乎才有几分这个年龄段的大男孩的活力。

鸣人的小指勾了勾，圈住了佐助的食指，她的嘴型让佐助心跳加速，分辨不出她这笑容绽放出的璀璨的光是夕阳还是什么。

——你家。

END


End file.
